Collection of short Catelyn fics
by Vikay
Summary: All my Catelyn fanfiction requests on Tumblr. (4 requests for now, my Tumblr: vikastory.)
1. Young Catelyn and Brandon Stark

From the look you could see that Brandon was a Stark, through and through. He had long, dark hair that had grown wild on his head, his beard was thick and as dark as the rest. He had smoky grey eyes which let him have a cold look. But he was not cold, not at all. His words were warm and polite, his voice soft and he knew courtesy. To Catelyn he was a dream, a man like the ones in the songs, fighting for their girl. She loved him, at least she thought so. He was perfect and he was hers.

They sat together on the river with their feets in the cool water. That would have never been Catelyn's idea, it was Brandon's alone. She had been suprised, but not less happy about it. Catelyn loved the rivers and Brandon seemed to have noticed that.

"You are so quiet today, my lady", he said to her. "Is something wrong?"

Catelyn shook her head.

"It's nothing, my lord. I was just thinking."

"About what?", he asked her and his eyes met hers; grey, dark eyes.

"About us", she told him after a moment of silence. "About our future, I mean. We know each other so well now. I cannot think about any thought that makes me happier than our future together at Winterfell, my lord. I really look forward to it."

"As do I", Brandon said, still his eyes on her. "You will make a great nothern lady. I feel it."

He smiled at her and she returned that smile.

They did not say anything for a long time, just sitting there in the sun with their feet in the blue water.

Yes, Catelyn truly looked forward to their marriage. She will give him a lot of children and will rule the north with him as good as she could. She wanted a happy life and she knew she will have it with Brandon. There was no one else. Only Brandon.


	2. Catelyn looking at Ned for the first tim

Catelyns first thought was that he could never be Brandons brother, because brother have to look similar. But when she looked closer, she saw the dark hair and the grey eyes Brandon had as well. Anyway, there was no smile on these lips, no warmth in the eyes and his look was … cold.

Of course, his brother and father were just killed and his younger sister kidnapped. Suddenly he had to be Lord of Winterfell and with only an age of twenty he had to go to war again the current king. Actually, he had no reason to smile.

But Catelyn had neither. Her betrothed was killed and she had to marry his strange brother, her father went to war, her best friend was sent away and she had to rule over Riverrun as long as the war did go on. But Catelyn smiled nonetheless.

When he spoke it didn't suprised Catelyn that his voice sounded like ice. However, she had to ignore it. She was going to marry this man and live with him, so she knew she had to accept him as he was and maybe bring some warmth in his life.


	3. Catelyn x Tywin - Post RW

It was when Catelyn saw her new husband awkwardly holding their little son with something like a small smirk on his lips, that she felt alarm blooming inside of her. How did that happen? When did it happen?

Catelyn could still remember how she had thrown a book against Tywin and how he had said in a quite, but not less dangerous voice, that her life and the one of her loved ones were in danger, if she would not do what he wanted. She also could remember how ironically these words had been.

She already had lost almost everything. Her husband murdered by her new husbands grandson, her older daughter imprisoned and he younger one lost because of his own daughter, he two younger sons murdered because of the war he had started, and her oldest son murdered on his command. But her brother was still alive. And father. And her uncle, wherever he might be, as well.

It had been a horrible feeling, this decision. Catelyn had always felt like she had lost everything, but there was still someone, still a weakness, and Tywin Lannister knew it.

But first he had replaced Ned - not in her heart, but as her husband. And now she even gave him a son after he had been responsible for her other sons death.

It was horrible … even more horrible, because she felt like she was at home. Like this was her family. Something like happiness.

Catelyn felt a tear on her cheek. Tywin had seen it.

"What is it, Catelyn?", he asked her.

"Nothing", she said and even though she might feel something like happiness in this moment, she knew she would never be happy again. But at least she could pretend to be.


	4. Ned and Cat discuss each of their childr

******Robb**

********___Her husband was not here to name the child. _

Still tired from birthing this babe, Catelyn lay in her bed, the small, red thing she could call her son now sleeping in her arms.

Just half an hour ago the master asked, how this child should be named, and since then Catelyn had not found an answer. For the first time since her newly wed husband, she wished him at her site. It should be his decision, he was her lord now. But Lord Eddard was not here and Catelyn did not knew, wether she would ever see him again.

"What do you think?", she asked her little son, knowing that he would not answer her. "What name would you like best?"

Catelyn could not give him a Tully name. He was a Stark. And maybe a Tully name would not please he husband, even though their son looked like one. ___Their son._

"I'll name you Robb", she finally decided, not knowing why. Maybe because it was a short form of Robert, Lord Eddards best friend. That would please him.

******Sansa**

"Give her a Tully name", Ned said while watching their little daughter.

"She's a Stark, my lord", Catelyn replied.

"Well, she does not look like one."

Catelyn did not know what to say. Was he disappointed. Her husband seemed to know what she was thinking, so he said: "Which is beautiful. She has your hair, your eyes, even your smile. She'll grow to be a wonderful lady."

Catelyn smiled at that. Since he brought his bastard home, she was even more insecure about what might please him, but moments like this showed her, that he never was disappointed in anything. He was not as cold as she had thought.

"Let's name her Sansa."

******Arya**

"She's a Stark, through and through, my lord", Catelyn said. "Let us name her Arya, a wonderful name for a Stark, don't you agree?"

"I do, my lady, I do", Ned said. "It sounds a bit like Lyanna."

"Does she look like your sister?"

Only two years ago, Catelyn would have never dared to ask her husband something like that, but she has grown to him over the past years.

"Yes, I think so." His voice was cold, like he did not want to show any emotions, but that was something Catelyn was used to. "The eyes, face and dark hair … yes, it could be a young Lyanna."

"So Arya is a good name?", Catelyn ask.

Ned smiled at her. "Of course it is."

******Bran**

"Ned, we need a name for him", Catelyn said to her husband.

"I know, my lady", Ned said. "You always chose our children's names, I trust you with it." He smiled.

"Well, I'm good with girls names, because I always thought about it when I was a little girl", Catelyn said with a smile while she remembers days long gone. "But boys … even Robb was a quit hard decision."

"So you want me to decided. Believe me, Cat, I'm even less talented in this than you think you are."

"Good, then let us name him Brandon", Catelyn said. She wanted to tease him with it, but realized that it had been wrong. How could she had been so dumb? Why did she said that?

"I'm sorry, Ned. I didn't meant to-"

"It's good", Ned said, interrupting her. "Brandon is a good name."

"Are you sure?", Catelyn asked uncertain.

"Of course I am."

"If you say so. But maybe Bran is better, I don't want ghosts to haunt our home. We have enough of them already."

******Rickon**

"It is your turn, my lord."

"Why do you always insist that I should name the child? In the end you'll name him anyway", Ned said at Catelyn's try.

"Not this time", she promised him.

"Oh, really." Ned put his arms around her. "And why not?"

"Because if you don't want to name him" - Catelyn pushed him away - "your bed will be lonely for a long time."

Neds face actually looked sad now.

"If you insist", he murmured. "He shall be named Rickon."

He looked like he wanted to make her angry with this name, a boring name, so she would name their babe, but Catelyn just smiled.

"A beautiful name. And you said you were not talented. The next babe is yours as well."


End file.
